El arco iris de Courtney
by Areemii Popsycle
Summary: Courtney tiene problemas... pero tal vez lo que hace no sea la mejor manera de salir de ellos...


**Bueno... realmente no tenía pensado escribir esta historia. Pero llegué tarde a clase de lectura y redacción, al maestra no me dejo pasar, me quedé dos horas solita y... esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. **

**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>El <strong>**arco ****iris ****de ****Courtney**

— ¿Drogas?— Dijo ella gritándole y apartándolo de sí— Olvídalo, eso es malo.

— Vamos, nena, eso no es verdad. Eso es lo que te dicen para que no las compres— Fue lo que le respondió aquel chico que había conocido unos meses después de que DTGM terminara, y con el cual llevaba saliendo un tiempo. Cuando la tercera temporada terminó, ella no se sentía nada bien. No soportaba la idea de que Duncan la hubiera cambiado/ remplazado por creerla tan estirada. Es por eso que empezó a salir con Carter, aquel chico malo que conoció una noche en un club nocturno. Ella pensaba que a su lado podría convertirse en el tipo de chica que Duncan querría. Cambió su apariencia, se volvió más rebelde ye incluso le contestaba a sus padres; pero lo que su nuevo novio le estaba ofreciendo aquella noche ya era algo más grave. — Sólo pruébalo.

—No, Carter, no lo haré— Le decía Courtney en un tono que intentaba hacer sonar decidido, pero había algo en su voz que no sonaba muy seguro de ello.

— Escucha; no te obligaré a hacerlo si no quieres, pero si en algún momento cambias de idea…— respondió éste poniendo en la mano de ella un pequeño paquete— Sólo pruébalo y si luego decides que no te gustó, puedes dejarlo.

— Lo tendré en mente— dijo Courtney con un tono indiferente y sus labios se fueron acercando a los de ese chico hasta que se unieron en un beso. — Tengo que volver a casa— Dijo ella separándose de Carter.

— ¿Acaso te dieron una hora de llegada?— preguntó éste con un tono pícaro. ¡Cómo le recordaba a Duncan cuando hablaba de esa manera!

— No es eso. Tengo que hacer algo. — Realmente no tenía nada que hacer, pero no quería quedarse con él porque sabía que si lo hacía podían pasar dos cosas: o discutirían el hecho de que Courtney no quisiera probar el contenido de aquel paquete, o Carter insistiría de nuevo en que perdieran su virginidad. Dos cosas en las que Courtney no quería pensar en ese momento.

— De acuerdo. Si tienes prisa puedo llevarte. — Dijo él señalando una moto que estaba estacionada junto a ellos.

— No, supongo que caminaré. Me hará bien. — _No__tengo__prisa__por__llegar__a__un__lugar__donde__nadie__me__aprecia__…_

Y era verdad. No tenía prisa. Sólo no quería quedarse allí. No quería llegar a su casa a escuchar lo de su "perfecta" hermana y su beca para hacer su maestría en Nueva York. No quería llegar a escuchar a sus padres gritarle por haber salido sin su permiso. Daba igual, ella les gritaría y se enceraría en su habitación a escuchar música al volumen más alto que pudiera. No quería encerrarse en su habitación para pensar en Duncan. Sólo quería escapar, dejar todos sus problemas a un lado y empezar de nuevo.

— _No __seas __estúpida, __Courtney, __eso __sólo __pasa __en __las __películas. __Uno __no __puede __empezar __desde __cero __así __como __así._ — Se regañaba a sí misma todo el tiempo. Odiaba su vida, así como odiaba el hecho de no haber hecho algo para mantener a Duncan a su lado. Simplemente quería desaparecer. O que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa todo pasó como siempre. Sus padres le gritaron, ella se molestó y les empezó a gritar lo que ya sabía de ellos. Corrió a su habitación, azotó la puerta y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente bajó a la cocina a desayunar. En su casa ya no había nadie; sus padres habían ido a trabajar y su hermana estaba en la universidad. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos, de la misma manera en que estaban cada mañana después de haber llorado toda la noche. Miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana. Había acordado ver a Carter a las 10 para ir a las carreras de motocross con unos amigos de él. Comió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó una ducha, se arregló y salió corriendo con dirección a su casa. Cuando llegó, Carter estaba molesto.<p>

— Te dije que nos veríamos a las 10. — Le gritó — Son las 10 y media.

— ¡Sólo fueron 30 minutos!— Respondió con un tono sumiso— Lo lamento, vine lo más rápido que pude…

— Pues no fue lo suficientemente rápido— Carter estaba parado enfrente de ella, mirándola de modo intimidante mientras ella sólo bajaba la mirada para que él no notara aquel sentimiento en sus ojos. — Tus ojos están rojos… ¡¿Estuviste llorando por ese delincuente DE NUEVO? — Gritó. Courtney no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos y contestarle. De repente no supo cómo la había golpeado en la mejilla. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero cada vez se repetía a sí mima "lo hace porque me quiere y no le gusta verme sufrir por Duncan". Le dolía. Pero el dolor era más fuerte en su interior. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas —No puedo ni siquiera verte. Llámame cuando se te pase la actitud de víctima—. Dicho esto tomó las llaves de su moto y salió. Courtney estaba en el suelo. Su nariz estaba sangrando, pero no era eso lo que le importaba. Tomó su bolsa y sacó el paquete que Carter le había dado la noche anterior. ¿Tengo que decir lo que hizo después? Creo que es demasiado obvio. Ya había perdido a un chico por no ser de la manera en que ella creía que él quería que fuera. No dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo.

—Supongo que Carter tiene razón. Esto no es malo. No siento como si me hubiera hecho efecto. Ni siquiera me siento mareada. Todo a mí alrededor se ve normal, incluso ese pato… espera… ¡¿UN PATO?— Reaccionó De repente, pero era demasiado tarde como para pensar claramente. Todo a su alrededor se nubló y fue como si todo de lo que quería escapar hubiera desaparecido. De repente olvidó el dolor que sentía, porqué estaba allí e incluso su depresión. Se sentía tan bien. Era como si todo en su cabeza ya n existiera, sino sólo lo que la hacía sentir feliz. No quería que terminara.

Despertó. El dolor de su cabeza era terrible. Al abrir los ojos pudo reconocer la habitación de Carter, ya había estado allí antes. Y allí estaba él. Se comportaba de una manera extrañamente amable con ella. Sus manos acariciaban su rostro delicadamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Court?— preguntó con un tono preocupado.

— Si…. Yo…. Sólo…. — Ni siquiera podía terminar sus oraciones. El mareo que sentía era terrible.

— Lo siento nena, no tenía por qué tratarte así; es sólo que me descontrolé— Dijo antes de besarla suavemente en los labios, a lo cual ella correspondió gustosa. Parecía arrepentido.

—…Probé lo que me diste anoche. — Dijo Courtney de manera casi inaudible e imposible para ella.

— Lo noté. ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo dejaste mi sala?— Dijo seguido de una risotada. Eso la hizo delirar con un momento con el rostro de Duncan por un momento. Tal vez el efecto aún no se le pasaba. — ¿Te gustó?

— Me hizo sentir bien por un rato. Fue como si todo lo que me hace sentir mal hubiera desparecido.

— Ese era el plan. Cada vez que necesites escapar, ya sabes donde puedes conseguir más.

—Gracias. Puede que lo necesite.

— Escucha, quiero compensarte lo de hoy. ¿Qué dices si nos vemos mañana por la noche y hacemos algo especial?

— ¿Qué?— Esta vez pudo reaccionar a lo que le había dicho.

— No te emociones. Un amigo tendrá una fiesta en su casa y pensé que podríamos ir juntos.

— Claro —. Estaba muy mareada, pero escuchar una disculpa de su parte la hizo sentir mejor. Ahora sólo quería descansar. Carter entendió eso y la dejó dormir. Cuando despertó se despidió de él y volvió a su casa, donde los gritos de sus padres no se hicieron esperar…

— ¡¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR PARA UNA JOVENCITA? ¡TU MADRE ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA! ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE TE PUDO HABER PASADO? ¡ESTAR SOLA EN LA CALLE ES MUY PELIGROSO! ¡MÍRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO TE HABLO COURTNEY SAVAGE!

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación en la enrojecida cara de su padre. Después saldría y le gritaría también, ahora no estaba de humor. Sólo podía pensar en lo que había experimentado este día. En ese mundo de fantasía al que la traslado esa extraña sustancia. Un mundo sin frustraciones ni problemas.

Al día siguiente estaba muy emocionada. No podía esperar por la fiesta. Por la tarde tomó una larga ducha, se maquilló de tal manera que el ojo morado que le había dejado el golpe no se notara, se vistió, tomó su bolsa en la cual traía otro paquete igual que el anterior (por si las dudas) y salió por la ventana de su cuarto para no ser vista por nadie. En la calle estaba esperándola Carter.

— Te ves hermosa—. Dijo en cuanto la vio bajar.

— Gracias— Respondió sin darle mucha importancia. — ¿Ya nos vamos?

— Claro. — Dijo entregándole un casco, el cual Courtney se colocó sin pensarlo. Subió en la moto y ambos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Era una noche perfecta. Sólo ella y Carter. No necesitaba nada más para sentirse bien en ese momento. Él, por su parte, alardeaba frente a todos sus amigos acerca de su _ardiente _novia. Escucharlo decir eso era razón más que suficiente para hacerla sonrojar. Sentía que a su lado ya no recordaría el dolor que antes había sentido. Creía que a su lado podría ser feliz.

— Te amo Court…— Le dijo de repente entre beso y beso. Mientras él le acariciaba su espalda con pasión, ella meditaba sus palabras, las cuales la empezaban a confundir. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento. —_El __amor __no __existe__… __No, __tal __vez __si __exista. __Los __chicos __no __dicen__ "__te __amo__" __a __menos __que __quieran __algo__… __Pero __me __quiere __a __mí. __Me __ama. __Me __hace __feliz, __digo, __me __ayudó __a __escapar __de __mis __problemas, __¿no? __Tal __vez __yo __también __lo __amo._— Se separó de él. No quiso seguir pensándolo.

— Yo también te amo Dunc… ¡Carter!

— ¿Duncan?

— ¡Carter! ¡Quise decir Carter!

— ¡Duncan!— Aún estaba atónito, pero le gritó con un tono muy molesto, y con una furia que Courtney no había escuchado antes en su voz. — No puedes superar que te haya dejado por Gwen, ¿cierto? Aunque realmente no lo culpo… — Al escucharlo decir eso no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. — ¿Sabes qué? Esto se terminó. — Le dijo alejándose de ella.

— Pero…

— ¡Olvídalo Courtney! ¡Hay tantas chicas que pueden darme lo que quería de ti!

Muchas personas se detuvieron a presenciar la escena. Courtney veía como Carter se alejaba con sus amigos. Quería seguirlo, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

Si hubiera pensado bien lo que decía, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, hubiera dicho lo que él quería escuchar. Tal vez. O tal vez no. Tal vez Duncan seguía en su mente después de todo. Su peor amor, y aún así, seguía pensando en él. Después de todo, también fue el más intenso. Y aunque se había propuesto olvidar, sólo había podido descubrir lo que realmente sentía por él. Ahora estaba dolida y abandonada, de nuevo.

La gente se había alejado. Ver llorar a una chica desconsoladamente deja de ser interesante después de unos minutos. Se quedó sola, tirada en el suelo, escuchando sus pensamientos. Quería regresar el tiempo, quería corregir sus palabras. Quería olvidar, así que buscó en su bolsa otro paquete de aquella sustancia que la hizo sentirse tan bien. Si pudo ayudarla a escapar de su realidad una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo, y así fue. Cada pastilla que tomaba la ayudaba a escapar a aquel mundo de fantasía. A perderse entre las nubes de colores y aquel arco iris que la hacía sentir tan bien en esa lluviosa noche…

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ese lugar, en la banca de un parque estaba sentado un chico alto, con cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes tocando la guitarra. Buscaba inspiración para escribir una canción, pero se desconcentró al escuchar unos gritos. Aunque al principio no le llamó la atención, se comenzaron a hacer más fuertes hasta que llegó el momento en que simplemente no los soportó más. Llevado por la curiosidad se levantó tomando su guitarra y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde se originaban esos gritos: los columpios en el área de juegos infantiles. Al acercarse pudo distinguir una figura femenina balanceándose en los mismos, con su cabeza colgando hacia atrás. Era ella la persona que gritaba de tal manera que, más que emoción, parecía locura. Se acercó más a ella para hablarle, pero se detuvo en cuanto pudo ver su rostro, quedando pasmado, ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.<p>

— ¿Courtney?— Preguntó incrédulo. En efecto, era Courtney quien seguía bajo los efectos de esa droga.

— ¡Trent! —La chica brincó del columpio gritando con entusiasmo y corrió hacia él tomándolo de la mano. — ¡Tienes que intentar esto! ¡Es como si te sintieras más vivo!

Trent sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Aún no podía creer que fuera ella, no se veía como ella misma.

— ¡Vamos, Trent!— insistía ella llevándolo a que hiciera lo mismo.

—… No Courtney…— Negó mientras le soltaba la mano. Tenía mucho maquillaje, el cual estaba corrido, delatando que había estado llorado. Usaba una blusa con su gran escote y una falda muy pequeña, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada, la cual se veía perdida. Era como si en el interior hubiera una chica luchando desesperadamente por escapar. La tomó de los hombros para verla de frente. — ¿Tú… estás bien?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No he estado mejor en mi vida!

No había que ser un genio para saber que Courtney estaba mintiendo. Él pudo notar eso, y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo, sabía que tenía que ayudarla.

— Ven, te llevaré a tu casa. —Le dijo con un tono tranquilizante.

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero ir a mi casa! ¡Por favor no me lleves a ese lugar!

Trent sabía que no podía dejarla ahí sola, pero tampoco podría llevarla a su casa contra su voluntad, especialmente mientras siguiera comportándose de esa manera tan extraña.

—De acuerdo… yo… te llevaré a mi casa— No estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo, pero no podía razonar con Courtney en ese momento. Tal vez sería mejor esperar al día siguiente.

— ¿A tu casa? ¡SÍ! ¡Será muy divertido! —Aún atónito, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su casa, la cual estaba cerca del parque donde se encontraban.

Al llegar, llevó a Courtney a su habitación donde se quedó dormida después de un rato que a Trent le pareció una eternidad. Todo le parecía muy confuso, incluso el hecho de que no le hubiera dicho perdedor o algo por el estilo, pero podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente por respuestas.

Al día siguiente Courtney se despertó en una habitación tan sencilla como ordenada, un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, y aunque su cabeza le dolía como el demonio, se levantó de la cama en donde, al parecer, había pasado la noche.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué… qué hice ayer?— Se preguntó a sí misma intentando recordar lo que había hecho. Recordaba haber salido por su ventana. Recordaba la fiesta; y por más doloroso que fuese, recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Carter. Pero no podía recordar lo que pasó después de eso. Claro, recordaba haber sacado _algo_ de su bolsa… así que era por eso que no recordaba nada más… Aún así no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. De pronto el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó una voz masculina que de alguna manera le parecía familiar. Normalmente se negaría a dejar pasar a alguien a su habitación, pero esa _no_ era su habitación.

—…Amm… adelante… —dijo con una voz débil. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver a Trent aparecer en la puerta.

—Disculpa, escuché una voz e imaginé que ya estarías despierta…

— ¿Trent?— Preguntó, probablemente tan sorprendida como lo estaba él la noche anterior.

— ¿Estás bien?— Repitió la pregunta que le había hecho antes, pero esta vez esperaba obtener una respuesta.

— Eso es algo que a _ti_no te importa. —Respondió con su típica arrogancia. —Y si no te molesta quisiera estar sola.

No fue hasta que dijo eso cuando reaccionó: _Sola_. Trent también estaba solo; pero él se veía… feliz, y no parecía que hubiera hecho algo parecido a lo que ella había hecho para obtener esa felicidad.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo…

— ¿Trent? —Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… bueno… ¿cómo es que no te afecta que Gwen esté con Duncan?

Trent lanzó un gran suspiro al aire mientras meditaba su respuesta. Claro que extrañaba a Gwen, ella había sido su más grande amor. Pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto al _Gwuncan_.

—Pues… claro que me afecta verlos juntos. Realmente esperaba que en algún momento pudiéramos volver a ser más que amigos. Pero lo nuestro terminó hace más de un año. Supongo que es tiempo suficiente para superar todo lo que pasó y para que cada quien siga con su vida.

—Pero… tú no has estado con alguien más después de Gwen…

—No lo sé. Supongo que no he encontrado a la persona…

—…indicada…— Dijeron Courtney y Trent al unísono con cierta nostalgia. Trent miró a Courtney a los ojos, en los cuales podía ver reflejada una gran tristeza. En todo la noche no había podido dormir pensando en lo que pasó con Courtney, y aunque no sabía que pasaba con ella, sabía que no estaba bien.

—Courtney… —peguntó con entono preocupado — ¿por qué te haces esto?— Courtney se dio cuenta de que él quería ayudarla. Decidió confiar en él.

—Él no tenía derecho a dejarme así —Dijo él con tristeza y coraje —Yo… yo lo amaba, y el decidió irse con esa… —Se detuvo a buscar una palabra adecuada, recordando que era Trent con quien hablaba —…gótica.

Trent se inclinó para consolar a la chica, quien parecía estar cerca del llanto. Sorprendentemente ella le correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias Trent

—Duncan es un estúpido por abandonar a una chica tan especial como tú. —Dijo el guitarrista como un cumplido.

—Gwen es muy torpe por dejar ir a un chico tan dulce como tú. —Dijo ella respondiendo el cumplido y mirándolo a los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué estaban haciendo, simplemente se estaban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Trent le dedicó una sonrisa a Courtney, quien no se pudo resistir más y lo besó.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Trent.

—No es nada Courtney. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Respondió mirándola a los ojos. Esta vez fue él quien la besó.

—Lo sé —Dijo ella abrazándolo.

* * *

><p>*Un mes después*<p>

— ¡Courtney! Te buscan en la puerta. —Gritaba una mujer a su hija desde las escaleras.

— ¡Ya voy! —Respondió la susodicha mientras bajaba. Desde las escaleras pudo ver a Trent, quien sostenía una rosa en su mano.

—Ten cuidado hija. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo tendré

— ¿Sabes? Ese chico, Trent, me agrada— dijo su padre con un gesto de aprobación en su cara mientras miraba al chico parado en la puerta. —Parece un buen chico.

—Lo es. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Me tengo que ir. Regresaré antes de las diez.

—Pásala bien.

—De acuerdo. —Courtney se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Trent.

—Te ves muy linda, Court. —Le dijo antes de entregarle la rosa. —Se que sólo ha pasado un mes, pero, bueno, feliz aniversario.

—Uno de los mejores mese de mi vida— Respondió ella besándolo.

Courtney no podía describir lo que sentía a lado de Trent. Se sentía segura, confiada. ¿Quién diría que podría unirlos algo más que un reality show conducido por un egocéntrico anfitrión?

— ¿En que piensas? —Le preguntó Trent al verla con una expresión ida. Eso de perderse en sus pensamientos se le había hecho una costumbre.

— En nada —Respondió con una sonrisa llena de alegría. Lucía feliz, y era porque realmente se sentía de esa manera, como nunca se sintió con nadie. Ni siquiera con Duncan. Acerca de Carter, se enteró de que lo arrestaron por venta y consumo de drogas. Fue lo último que supo de él. Courtney asistía a un grupo de ayuda para adictos, lo cual la ayudó bastante. Pero sentía que nunca más tendía la necesidad de volver a hacerlo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar su vida de nuevo, al lado de un chico que la hacía sentir bien.

Él era su arco iris en un día de lluvia…

* * *

><p><strong>Si, ya sé que muchos fan de Courtney o del Duncney me odiaran por escribir esto. Como siempre las sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas. Si quieres dejar una dale click a ese botón que dice "Review" allá abajo... <strong>

**Bye- bye!**


End file.
